Devil Paradise
by Dovina Blake
Summary: Caroline Forbes es la narcotraficante más poderosa de Nueva York. Klaus Mikaelson, un simple camarero. Lo que empezó como una noche alocada transformará por completo su vida, convirtiéndose en su amante y mano derecha.
1. Aquella única vez

**Devil Paradise**

 **Summary** : Caroline Forbes es la narcotraficante más poderosa de Nueva York. Klaus Mikaelson un simple camarero. Lo que empezó como una noche alocada transformará por completo su vida, convirtiéndose en su amante y mano derecha.

 **Advertencias** : AU (ALL HUMAN). DARK KLAROLINE.

 **Géneros** : romance, crimen.

 **Aviso** : Este fic participa en el _Reto Especial San Valentín: "Título de viñetas" del foro Dangerous Liaisons._

 **NdA** : Este fic está inspirado en la magnífica imagen que he puesto de portada. Me la descargué hace mucho tiempo de twitter y no he sido capaz de encontrar al autor, si alguno lo conocéis decídmelo para que pueda pedirle permiso para utilizarla ;) Constará de tres capítulos, que ya están terminados.

Este capítulo está inspirado en la canción " _Paradise City_ " de Guns N' Roses.

 **Disclaimer** : The Vampire Diaries no me pertenece, es de L. J. Smith y The CW. Solo la trama es mía.

 **Palabras** : 1.000.

* * *

 **1\. Aquella única vez**

Los sábados por la noche el club se llenaba de gente que buscaba liberarse de las tensiones de la semana, sentirse desinhibida bajo las luces oscuras, la música alta y los efectos del alcohol. Klaus Mikaelson era un chico inglés que había dejado su país para probar fortuna en la gran ciudad de Nueva York. Tenía un espíritu de artista oscuro que plasmaba en sus pinturas solitarias y aunque amaba pintar, eso no le daba suficiente dinero para vivir.

Buscó trabajo en los bares cercanos a su casa, gracias a su físico y su acento consiguió un empleo como camarero en Paradise City, uno de los clubes de moda de Nueva York. Trabajaba cuatro días a la semana, lo que le dejaba tiempo para pintar. Si bien el sueldo no era gran cosa, las propinas sí lo eran.

Había intentado trabajar en alguna de las barras colocadas en la sección VIP, pasaron semanas hasta que lo consiguió.

Ese sábado era su primera noche en la sección, con las tres horas que llevaba trabajando allí, ya había duplicado en propinas lo que ganaba en toda la semana.

— ¡Hey!

Klaus se dio la vuelta para atender a la chica que lo llamaba, una preciosidad rubia de ojos azules verdosos y una gran sonrisa. Alta, delgada, el estilo de chica que acudía a esa clase de clubes.

— Dime que te pongo, amor. — Klaus le sonrió con picardía, mostrando los hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Conocedor del efecto que tenía su acento en las mujeres.

Ella levantó una ceja, divertida.

— Ponme un manhattan, _cariño_.

— Marchando. — Cogió whisky, vermouth rojo y una gota de amargo de angostura. Lo mezcló en la coctelera y agitó. La rubia no perdía de vista ni uno solo de sus movimientos, así que con una sonrisa chulesca decidió exhibirse con algunos de sus movimientos de flairtrending*.

Ella rio ante su descaro.

El chico terminó el coctel colándolo en una copa y añadiéndole los últimos toques, una aceituna en el fondo y una espiral de corteza de limón en el borde. Guiñándole el ojo le entregó la bebida.

La chica lo probó, llevándolo lánguidamente a sus labios, tomando un pequeño sorbo antes de emitir su veredicto.

— Delicioso. — Dijo lamiéndose los labios con lentitud. El bartender olvidó por un momento cómo hablar, sin poder apartar la vista del movimiento de su lengua.

— No es un cóctel que suelan pedir las mujeres. — Replicó, apoyándose en la mesa para quedar más cerca de ella.

— Pero es que yo no soy cualquier mujer. — Declaró ella alzando las cejas e inclinándose a él. Klaus no pudo evitar desviar la mirada hacia su escote. — Apúntalo a la cuenta de Caroline Forbes.

Alzó los ojos para mirarla sorprendido. ¿Ella era Caroline Forbes? ¿la narcotraficante más poderosa de la ciudad? Habría jurado que era modelo, no mafiosa.

— Por supuesto, miss Forbes. — Replicó son una sonrisa ladeada, impresionado.

— Llámame amor. — Se despidió ella lanzándole un beso.

El chico sacudió el cabeza, deslumbrado. Continuó trabajando sin dejar de buscarla con la mirada, intrigado. ¿Cuántos años podía tener?, ¿veintisiete?, ¿veintiocho? No, desde luego no parecía una narcotraficante. Estaba sentada con dos amigas en un reservado, bailaba, reía y bebía, como cualquier otra chica. Al cabo de un rato se dio cuenta de que dos chicos fornidos miraban a esa zona constantemente, por un momento se preocupó por ella. Pero entonces, uno de ellos se acercó a ella para susurrarle algo al oído. El rostro de la rubia se tornó serio y le respondió, él asintió y se marchó. No tardó mucho en volver con otro mensaje, para después ocupar el lugar donde había estado antes.

No eran dos acosadores, eran sus guardaespaldas.

Cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, Caroline se acercó de nuevo a su barra y Klaus fue inmediatamente a atenderla.

— Dime, ¿a qué hora terminas? — Inquirió ella, apoyando sus brazos y su escote en la barra, inclinada para hablarle más cerca.

Él rio por su propuesta. No era la primera vez que una chica le proponía irse a pasar la noche con ella en uno de sus turnos, pero sí la primera que era tan directa.

Y él no pensaba dejar de pasar la oportunidad.

— En dos horas.

Caroline negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

— Mejor que sea ahora.

— Amor, no deseo nada más en este momento que llevarte a mi casa pero tengo un empleo que mantener.

Ella alzó la ceja y se separó un poco de la barra para sacar el móvil que llevaba en su bolso. Se lo puso en la oreja.

— Kat, soy Caroline, necesito que le des la noche libre a… — La rubia le miró expectante.

— Klaus.

— A Klaus. Perfecto. Gracias. — Colgó el teléfono y se mordió el labio inferior sugestivamente. — ¿Vamos?

No necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces. Salieron del club, hablando de cosas triviales que tenían un doble significado, cuando llegó a casa decir que estaba excitado era poco.

Ella demostró ser mandona y sensual, él la obedecía, encantado de seguir todas las órdenes que recibía. Devorándola por completo durante horas, disfrutando de la pasión y el peligro que implicaba pasar una sola noche con alguien como ella.

Se durmieron con las luces del alba bañando sus cuerpos, lo último que sintió antes de caer bajo los efectos de Morfeo fue a la rubia abrazada a su espalda.

Klaus se despertó por la tarde, extrañado puesto que no solía dormir más de cinco horas. Descubrió sin asombro que Caroline se había marchado, recogiendo sus cosas. Las sábanas con su olor era la única prueba de que no había soñado lo que había ocurrido. Bueno, eso y los arañazos en su espalda.

Sin levantarse de la cama, encendió un cigarrillo, completamente satisfecho. Tenía claro que eso no volvería a ocurrir, dudaba incluso que la volviera a ver. Rememoró la noche, encargándose de la erección que despertaban sus recuerdos.

Después de una ducha rápida, fue a pintar a la narcotraficante tal y como la recordaba.

Esos cuadros no los vendería, le pertenecían solo a él.

 _Continuará_ …

* * *

* Flairtrending: modalidad de acrobacia en coctelería.


	2. Enséñame a vivir

**NdA** : Este capítulo está inspirado en la canción " _Highway to hell_ " de AC/DC. No os hacéis una idea de lo mal que llevo el límite de palabras.

 **Palabras** : 1.000.

* * *

 **2\. Enséñame a vivir**

Klaus se equivocó. El sábado siguiente, Caroline volvió al club. Coqueta y alegre, se acercaba con frecuencia para pedirle bebidas. Esa noche, volvieron a acabar en su casa, y como la vez anterior, cuando llegó la mañana, la rubia había desaparecido junto con sus cosas.

Las noches de los sábados se convirtieron en una rutina para ellos. Klaus se preguntaba si la vería, ella aparecía, reían, coqueteaban y terminaban follando en su casa. A la mañana siguiente, no había rastro de la rubia. Cada vez hablaban de más cosas cuando iban hacia su casa, como de su familia, sus aficiones o cosas triviales. Jamás hablaban del trabajo de la chica. No hubo ningún cambio hasta el cuarto mes, cuando una mañana se despertó con un delicioso olor que provenía de la cocina. Klaus, confuso, se levantó sin molestarse en ponerse algo de ropa, al llegar vio a Caroline vestida únicamente con una camiseta suya que le quedaba grande, cocinando unas tortitas al ritmo de " _Hihgway to hell_ " sonando en su teléfono. El chico se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, disfrutando de la escena. Cuando terminó la canción se acercó hasta a ella, rodeándole por la espalda. La rubia dio un pequeño saltó, girándose para darle un beso de bueno días en los labios.

— No te había oído.

El chico acarició su cintura.

— Te has quedado.

Caroline se mordió el labio, por primera vez desde que la conocía parecía nerviosa.

— Sí, pero si no quieres que…

— Quédate. Me gusta estar contigo. — Ella sonrió y él la correspondió.

— He hecho el desayuno, espero que te gusten mis toritas.

— Dejémoslas para el postre, primero quiero comerte a ti.

Klaus le besó, agarrándola por el trasero hasta subirla a la encimera, olvidándose de las tortitas y todo lo que no fueran ellos.

* * *

Después de ese día, las cosas cambiaron entre ellos. No esperaban al sábado para verse, varios días a la semana Caroline se presentaba en su casa, nunca era él quien contactaba con ella. Al principio se quedaban en el apartamento, Klaus le enseñó sus pinturas y le propuso que posara para él, ella accedió, un poco reticente. Con el tiempo empezaron a salir, al supermercado, al cine, a cenar.

Todo sería normal si no fuera porque algunas veces sonaba el móvil de Caroline y ella se marchaba a otra habitación para evitar que él escuchara lo que decía. El chico intentaba mostrar que no le molestaba pero así lo era. Sabía lo que era, no tenía miedo de ella. Lo aceptaba.

Él no era nadie para juzgar.

No, al menos, hasta aquella noche de jueves. Habían ido a cenar a uno de sus restaurantes italianos preferidos y volvían a casa caminando, cuando un coche se paró en la acera y salieron cuatro hombres directos hacia ellos, uno de ellos llevaba un arma.

Apuntó a Caroline y disparó.

La chica se apartó justo a tiempo pero la bala se estrelló contra su brazo. Volvió a apuntarla. Klaus atacó al que tenía más cerca, le tumbó al suelo de un puñetazo que estaba seguro que le había roto la nariz. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como otro se acercaba con una navaja en la mano. Klaus le cogió del brazo, pegándole una patada en el estómago, pero el atacante se defendió asestándole un puñetazo en el cuello. Por un momento se quedó sin respiración y el otro se recomponía. No tenía tiempo. Se abalanzó contra él, tirándolo al suelo, rompiéndole la mano que sostenía el arma blanca al estrellarla con todas sus fuerzas. Con un golpe del culo del arma en la sien lo dejó sin sentido.

Escuchó a Caroline advirtiéndole, se giró justo a tiempo ver como el tercero de los hombres cargaba contra él, sin dudarlo, por un acto reflejo, hundió el cuchillo en el estómago del hombre. Una, dos, tres veces. El moribundo sangre que le salpicó la cara.

De nuevo, un ruido a su espalda lo alertó. Frente a él estaba el tío con la pistola apuntándole a la cara. Un nuevo disparo. Y el atacante cayó desplomado al suelo con un agujero de bala entre ceja y ceja.

Klaus descubrió a Caroline apuntando al hombre con su propio arma.

— ¡Klaus! ¡¿Estás bien?! — Preguntó preocupada corriendo hacia él.

— Sí, ¿y tú? ¡El brazo! Tenemos que ir a un hospital de inmediato.

Sacó su móvil para llamar a una ambulancia cuando Caroline se lo arrebató.

— Yo me encargo, no es nada. Vete a casa.

— Ni se te ocurra. No pienso dejarte sola, Caroline.

— No necesito…

— No. Voy. A. Dejarte. Sola. — Caroline le miró a los ojos, evaluándole, antes de asentir y llamara ella a alguien.

— ¿Quién te enseñó a pelear? — Pregunto ella mientras esperaban.

Klaus no la miró a los ojos cuando respondió, era el motivo por el que se había marchado de Inglaterra.

— Mi padre.

Caroline apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

* * *

Ese fue el comienzo de su viaje hacia el infierno.

Elena, la doctora privada de Caroline y una de sus mejores amigas, los llevó hacia su ático donde se encargó de curarles, principalmente a ella. Sus dos guardaespaldas no lo perdían de vista.

Caroline no le pidió que se marchara de la habitación cuando explicó que habían sido hombres de la banda rival y mandó que mataran a todos los cabecillas.

Una vez solos, por primera vez en el ático de la chica, fueron ellos mismos por completo, sin nada que ocultar.

La vio mortal, fiera, fría. En ese momento reconoció a la narcotraficante más peligrosa de la ciudad.

— Esto ha comenzado una guerra, ¿verdad?

— Sí. — Le respondió, seria.

— Bien. — Si alguien quería ir a por ella, tendría que pasar por él.

Caroline Forbes no paró hasta destruir por completo a su competencia. Klaus estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo, haciendo lo que fuera necesario por ella.

Cuando la lucha terminó, con su lado victorioso lo celebraron.

A la mañana siguiente, Caroline fue arrestada acusada de asesinato y tráfico de drogas, entre otros cargos.

 _Continuará_ …


	3. Nada más simple

**NdA** : Este capítulo está inspirado en la canción " _Sympathy for the devil_ " de The Rolling Stones.

 **Palabras** : 1.000.

* * *

 **3\. Nada más simple**

Caroline fue condenada a quince años de prisión, pese a que la fiscalía había pedido veinte. Klaus estuvo con ella durante todo el proceso, luchando, pero fue imposible ganar. Todo había sido porque el FBI había atrapado a uno de los guardaespaldas de la chica en una operación relacionada con cocaína. El traidor contó lo que sabía de su jefa y aportó pruebas a cambio de entrar al programa de protección de testigos e inmunidad. Si no hubiera sido porque habían sido cuidadosos con su implicación, Klaus también estaría en la cárcel.

Ahora la veía a través de un cristal, sin nada de maquillaje con el pelo recogido en una coleta alta y un moratón en su pómulo. Seguía conservando su belleza, que ahora parecía más fiera que nunca.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado? — Preguntó él, serio.

— Alguien se creía que porque estuviera aquí encerrada estaba indefensa, le he explicado amablemente lo equivocada que estaba. — Explicó ella con voz suave.

Klaus asintió, complacido.

La apariencia de Caroline siempre engañaba a quienes no la conocían, ella era perfectamente capaz de defenderse.

— ¿Has hablado con nuestro amigo? — Inquirió ella refiriéndose al traidor.

— No, pero le he visto. Me ha dicho que se va a comprar un lobo como mascota. — Ella asintió y le dio algunas instrucciones más.

Puede que la hubieran apresado pero no habían acabado con ella. Caroline había puesto a Klaus a cargo de su negocio mientras ella estaba encerrada.

— ¿Y tú que tal estás?

— Bien. — Mintió él. No había sido capaz de dormir más de cuatro horas seguidas desde que la habían detenido. La ira no se lo permitía. Estaba seguro que el FBI echaba de menos que ella estuviera a cargo de la ciudad, él se había encargado de ello. La delincuencia había aumentado un treinta por ciento.

— Klaus… tienes que seguir tu vida. No me esperes. Siempre que pueda verte estos pocos minutos a la semana… Me sirven.

Apretó los labios, cansado.

— A mí no, amor.

La alarma que daba terminada la reunión sonó. No dijeron nada más, sus miradas lo decían todo.

* * *

El FBI encontró dos semanas más tarde el cadáver del delator, había sido torturado y desmembrado. Comenzaron las investigaciones pero no les llevaron a nada, aunque sabían que había sido obra de Caroline Forbes. Con el tiempo, el juez, fiscal y los policías que la habían detenido fueron asesinados y pudieron encontrar pruebas suficientes para acusar al asesino, pero sospechaban de Klaus Mikaelson. Estaba demasiado limpio, era camarero en un bar y pintor, jamás pudieron relacionarle con ningún delito.

Lo peor era la sonrisa de superioridad cada vez que hablaban con él. Las calles se llenaron de temor por "El Lobo", debido a la crueldad de sus asesinatos y la lealtad hacia su chica.

* * *

Era catorce de febrero, Caroline llevaba encerrada año y medio. Jamás perdía la cuenta del día en el que vivía. Esta vez no había podido ver a Klaus, no era día de visitas.

— Fuera luces. — Avisó uno de los guardias.

No hacía falta, ella ya estaba dejando el libro que leía. Todo se sumió en silencio, oía los ronquidos de algunas presas, los gemidos y lloros de otras. Caroline se acercó a los barrotes para observar, atesorando todos los secretos que descubría. Podían suponer la vida o la muerte para ella.

Vio que se acercaba Kai, el peor guardia de todos. Disfrutaba pegándolas y humillándolas, incluso ella era víctima de sus insultos, sin embargo no se había atrevido nunca a pegarla. Sería lo último que haría, se había prometido Caroline.

El chico se detuvo delante de su celda.

— Vamos Forbes, hora de llevarte a la enfermería.

Ella retrocedió.

— No te atreverás, hijo de puta.

Eso le hizo gracia.

— Puedes venir por las buenas o por las malas. Liv ha pedido verte.

La chica se acercó a la puerta para que la llevara, sin bajar la guardia, preparada para atacarle si era necesario. Liv era la doctora nocturna de la prisión, le había caído bien y siempre era ella quien se encargaba de sus heridas. Algunas veces la llamaba para hablar y pasar el rato, pero jamás había enviado a Kai a buscarla.

Al entrar en la enfermería, que se encontraba en lo alto del bloque C, vio que estaba vacía, a oscuras.

Alarmada se giró para ver al chico, su rostro estaba serio.

— No te atrevas a….

Una explosión la interrumpió. Después hubo otras cinco más. Las alarmas sonaron con estruendo, los gritos y, después, los disparos.

Kai había sacado su pistola y se acercaba a ella. Caroline estaba cerrando su mano derecha en un puño cuando el chico le ofreció el arma.

— Sígueme, tenemos un minuto para llegar a la azotea. — Ella no se movió. Kai la miró molestó. — El Lobo viene a por ti, y si no estamos arriba en menos de un minuto, haber destruido la cárcel no habrá servido de nada.

Y corrió. Ella lo siguió, segura al volver a tener un arma entre sus manos, confortándose con su peso. Estaba cargada.

Abrió la puerta que daba a la azotea y lo vio. Un helicóptero con la puerta abierta y una escalera colgando de él, en lo alto Klaus la esperaba sonriendo.

* * *

La espectacular huida había sido portada en medio mundo pero eso a él no le importaba lo más mínimo. Era mediodía, solo habían pasado unas horas desde que había rescatado a Caroline.

— Jamás habría pensado que después de escapar me llevarías a Bahamas para descansar. — Dijo la rubia sonriente. Acababa de darse un baño y estaba mojada, la palidez de su piel contrastaba con el moreno de la gente a su alrededor.

— Quería verte en bikini. — Replicó él encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella rio y fue música para sus oídos, llevaba mucho tiempo sin escuchar su risa. Disfrutó de ese instante, junto a Caroline. Con ella había descubierto una nueva vida de poder y peligro, de pesadilla para algunos.

Sonriendo la besó rodando por la arena.

Ella era el diablo. Y a él le encantaba pecar.

 _Fin_.


End file.
